<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspiration by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849091">Inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Drawing, F/F, Fireflies, Fluff, Holding Hands, not route specific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have a little peace and quiet during the war. Orochi and Kagero take time out to talk, tease, and admire the scenery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fireflies seem brighter than usual tonight. They're camping on the outskirts of a little village they just rescued; Corrin could just as easily have Lilith teleport them back to the astral castle, but everyone is reluctant to leave the area. It's warm, with a soft breeze, and the air carries the scent of lilies.</p>
<p>"Who would think such a beautiful night could exist in the mist of a war?" she sighs. While she's holding up better than others, Orochi isn't immune to the typical weariness of fighting, and she's been craving even a single moment of peace and quiet for some time now. Kagero nods, putting down her quill and sketchbook. She's trying to draw the flowers, and to her credit they actually <i>look</i> like flowers.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it is nice to be able to focus on other things for once," she says. "My duty to Lord Ryoma is important, of course, but..."</p>
<p>"But if you insisted on sticking to his side all evening he'd have begged you to go enjoy yourself?" Orochi teases. Kagero blushes, giving her a bit of a look.</p>
<p>"You speak as though I'm incapable of separating myself from my role."</p>
<p>"Not always! Just most of the time." Orochi giggles, and Kagero glares playfully at her.</p>
<p>"You realize if you were anyone else, I'd have thrown my shuriken past your ear and shaved off bits of your hair, right?" She wouldn't, though. Orochi has known her for too long to even bat an eyelash at such a suggestion, the worst she's ever done is aim her weapon at people who sneak up on her, and if it's not an enemy she'll put it down. <i>Sometimes she sounds a bit like Saizo,</i> Orochi thinks.</p>
<p>"I could live without them. Just as long as you didn't cut my ear, I do need that." Orochi stretches her arms, tilting her head up towards the sky. It's getting darker, but not enough for the stars to come out yet. There are more fireflies coming, though, and one lands in Kagero's hair.</p>
<p>Orochi doesn't tell her, though. It's harmless, it looks beautiful, and suddenly she has an idea.</p>
<p>"Can I borrow your sketchpad for a moment?" Kagero blinks.</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"It won't take long, and I promise not to look through your other stuff. I just need a blank page and a few minutes." Kagero flips to a blank sheet of rice paper and hands her the book, Orochi picks up the quill and gets to work. She's not the best artist, but it comes easily; the contours of Kagero's nose, the flow of her hair, her cheekbones, her eyes, and of course the shine of the firefly resting just next to her ear, on her hairline.</p>
<p>"There." She hands the book back to Kagero, who blushes brightly. "So, what do you think?" Kagero's face softens, and her lips curve up into a real smile. She doesn't say anything for a long time, only keeps gazing reverently at the sketch that took Orochi all of five minutes.</p>
<p>"I want to have this lacquered and framed as soon as possible," she finally says. "Sometimes I think I know you inside and out, and then you surprise me like this." She laughs softly, closing the book and placing it back in her satchel. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You can go back to drawing if you want to," Orochi says, but Kagero shakes her head.</p>
<p>"I can go back to it later tonight. Right now, I just want to appreciate this beautiful evening with you," she says. She shifts closer, her hand clasping Orochi's, and Orochi laces their fingers together.</p>
<p>"Any moment I can share with you is beautiful."</p>
<p>They sit side by side, surrounded by the scent of lilies and the glow of the fireflies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>